<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abyss by RazzGamer5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316384">Abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5'>RazzGamer5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd P.O.V., Alphyne-Centric, Alphynecentric, Alphys P.O.V., Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!”</p><p>A stranger’s voice catches you off guard, and you stumble, nearly tripping. Startled, you turn around and stutter, “Wh-Wha-? H-Hi? Uhm, h-h-hi!!”</p><p>“Haha, hey there!” In front of you, a tall fish lady stands, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand sheepishly. She grins down at you, and asks, “So…where do you think it goes? The abyss, I mean.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah hi i'm not dead i swear i'm just blejglehagkesaf...</p><p>i'm still trying to work on a bunch of other a3! fics and stuff but hi i finished this alphyne meeting fic (which i know has been a million times by now but i could literally not live with myself until i wrote it) so you can have this enjoy i guess????</p><p>this is written alphys p.o.v. btw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a scary thing, really.</p><p> </p><p>All it’ll take is another step forward, and it’ll be like you never existed. Like you just never <em> were </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Your feet tremble slightly as you stand at the edge, gazing down into the abyss; it’s a huge waterfall that doesn’t seem to have any end. No one knows where it goes, nor if it even goes anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>All it’ll take is one more step forward. Just one.</p><p> </p><p>You think about all the unread letters still sitting on your desk, back at the lab. You think about how much hurt and agony <em> they </em> must have gone through, all because of <em> you. </em>You think about how much better this world could’ve been without you.</p><p> </p><p>You think about how much better this world <em> could </em> be without you.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, it dawns upon you that you’re scared to take that next step; genuinely afraid. Now, you can’t let your fear get in the way of this — you know you can’t — but part of you is reluctant. A big part of you, in fact.</p><p> </p><p><em>You’re ready, </em>you say to yourself in your head, hoping the statement will actually come true. If you say something enough times you’ll start to believe it, right? You find yourself mouthing the words, “<em>I’m ready… I’m ready… I’m ready…</em>” over and over. That doesn’t help.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve accepted it already — all the bad things you’ve done. Not to mention all the pain you’ve caused, and <em>will </em>cause if you don’t go ahead and <em>just</em> <em>fucking jump already.</em></p><p> </p><p>So why? Why is it so hard? No one will miss you. Nobody misses trash.</p><p> </p><p>And still…you find yourself hesitating. </p><p> </p><p>It’s because you’re a coward, isn’t it? That must be it. You’re so much of a coward you can’t take this next one measly step.</p><p> </p><p>But you have to do this. You <em> have to. </em></p><p> </p><p>You take a deep breath, and then-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>A stranger’s voice catches you off guard, and you stumble, nearly tripping. Startled, you turn around and stutter, “Wh-Wha-? H-Hi? Uhm, h-h-hi!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, hey there!” In front of you, a tall fish lady stands, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand sheepishly. She grins down at you, and asks, “So…where do you think it goes? The abyss, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Her question catches you off guard. You blush and go, “W-Well!! There are…an i-infinite amount of p-possibilities, really. Some common ones w-would be that it l-leads to the bottom of the ocean!”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds <em> rad</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>You can’t remember the last time someone actually appreciated all your, well, “nerd talk”. But it’s a nice thing, getting responses from someone like they’re actually interested in what you say. </p><p> </p><p>You find yourself getting caught up in the whirlwind of countless theories about the abyss and end up droning on about them all for hours. Some more realistic and some a little bit more…let’s say “abstract” than others. </p><p> </p><p>“A-And those are just <em> some </em>of the p-possibilities of wh-what could be down there… I could g-go on forever but, haha, we don’t really have the time for that, huh…” You feel yourself turning a little red again, and say, “S-Sorry… I got c-caught up t-talking but you probably f-found all that endless nerd stuff boring, h-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I thought it was super cool! Especially the way <em> you </em> explained it!”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!! But, if any of your theories are really true…then maybe you should step back from the edge a bit? You know, it’s pretty dangerous where you’re standing. One wrong move and boom! You’re gone. Don’t want that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Cmon! My place isn’t too far away from here, we can talk “nerd stuff” there, whaddaya think?” The woman holds out her hand to you, and you take it, hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-That…! Sounds…l-lovely, actually! Uhm, yeah!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and I forgot to say, the name’s Undyne. Nice to meetcha!”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, Alphys here! H-Hiya!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>You follow Undyne, holding her hand, and for a second the sound of her laughter convinces you that maybe things will be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading!!! don't leave any comments that aren't positive and such just Do Not, thank you and also yes i have finally written for undertale...nice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>